Beetlejuice Rising
by InzanityFirez
Summary: Beetlejuice and Lydia have been best friends and an adventurous duo for awhile now, but they've never faced a challenge like this. Lydia has untapped powers that have caught the eye of the Lord of Dreams, and with them, he could rule the world.


**So…I love the Beetlejuice movie and the cartoon series was cute. This is a combination of both. Basically, the movie happened, and then Beetlejuice finagled his way into the living realm and attached himself to Lydia who has by now, forgiven him for trying to force her into undead matrimony and instead considers him her best friend.**

**I haven't decided if there shall be romance or not, some says it's good, some say it detracts, some are alright as long as it's not steamy love scenes XDD tell me whatcha think? Any coupling will probably be Beetlejuice and Lydia, and they aren't a bad couple. Admit it. Lydia really isn't a bad female counter part, she's very un-annoying. XDD**

**I was half-asleep writing this, so I may update for details and such lataz-**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Spiders.

There were spiders everywhere.

Lydia had thought herself in a sort of paradise at first, trapped amongst a realm of her favorite creepy crawlies, until they'd started morphing into monsters, spidery terrors. They dripped venom and were twice her size, making gurgling noises in the backs of their throats. And then she found herself trapped in a web, squirming and squirming but unable to get free.

A spider ambled up the web, peering down at her with it's multitude of cold eyes before lifting it's incisors and bearing down on her, about to pierce her throat-

And she woke up with a scream.

"Whoa, whoa! Lyds? Lyds!" A ghastly white face streaked with murkish yellow brown stared down at her, as did a pair of black eyes with yellow irises. The voice was gruff but not unpleasant, like a longtime smoker with a hint of a showman. The pin-stripe suit wearing man that stood leaning over her bed didn't frighten her in the least, in fact, it was now that she allowed herself to heave a sigh and cast off her fears somewhat.

Betelgeuse, or rather, Beetlejuice as he now was called, stared down at Lydia with a frown. She'd been having nightmares of late, more and more, and it was rare to find something that frightened Lydia. He'd tried all sorts of Netherworld remedies, everything short of venturing into her dreams himself. That was dangerous. Worse than dangerous, it was downright stupid.

A last resort.

But Beetlejuice was beginning to wonder if that last resort point hadn't arrived now. Lydia was rarely frightened after all, and now she looked so pale. "Well, Lyds? Zit at prom? Giving a speech naked? Your mum before she puts on the makeup? What was it?" he joked, trying to make her feel better.

Lydia cracked a small smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The black-haired beauty, albeit somewhat unconventional in said beauty, seemed not to have forgotten her nightmare. "I almost had my throat torn out by a mutant spider." she explained.

Beetlejuice blanched and then ran a hand through his greasy, green-yellow hair. "Mutant spiders, huh?" he felt something and pulled a small bug from his hair, eyeing it before chomping it contentedly and then looking back down at Lydia. "Too many monster movies, maybe? You should just avoid sleeping. Be a big help." he muttered.

Lydia lifted a brow. "We're not all dead, Beetlejuice. Some of us actually need sleep to exist." she said, and he rolled his eyes to show pointedly what he thought of that. "The living. Always this problem or that."

Lydia shook her head and sighed, stretching her arms above her head. "Guess I'm awake now…I'll be glad when today's over though. I'm looking forward to Winter Break." she said, senior that she was. Lydia hated the endless hum drum of school and was looking forward to some time to focus on her photography and such.

Beetlejuice suddenly grinned. "Me too! Then you'll be over plenty, right, Lyds? No stupid school holding you back. All mine." he said, before pausing as he caught sight of her suddenly hesitant expression.

Beetlejuice scowled. "What's with tha' face?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Lydia said nothing for a moment, merely stared at her best friend. She'd long since forgiven him, but it wasn't as if she could forget he nearly killed her now-godmother and godfather, as well as nearly married her, and failing that, nearly destroyed her family.

Some might think she ought not be Beetlejuice's friend at all, but honestly, she felt she was about the only thing keeping Beetlejuice in line and for that, they should have been glad. Better with her than causing havoc somewhere. And besides that, who else but Beetlejuice could so utterly understand her, and better yet, feed her strange desires? "Nothing, Beetlejuice. I want to spend some time here, I have work to do. But I'll visit you in the Netherworld." she promised, causing Beetlejuice to huff a little but offer no argument or complaint.

Was he still worried about her?

Lydia peered up at him but saw nothing but his usual wry amusement and faint annoyance that he seemed to wear constantly.

He sighed. "Well, hurry up and get ready for school then." he grumbled. "I've got better things to do than sit around this dump all day." he muttered.

Lydia arched a brow as she got out of bed. "Like what? Picking toenail fungus?" she asked sarcastically.

Beetlejuice smirked and with the magick of the undead, shifted his foot to an abnormal size, holding it out to her. "Wanna help?" he asked, like the grotesquely adorable, dead smart ass that he was before returning his foot to normal, blessedly be-shoed.

Lydia gave him one glance and then said coolly. "No thank you." and with that, she turned and headed to her bathroom to shower.

Beetlejuice made it seem like a blizzard right atop himself alone. "That's cold, Babes." he called after her before chuckling. His gaze slid around her room before alighting on a neon green piece of paper that he picked up idly.

_Professor Flatvus' World of Wonders_ read across the title.. There was a symbol of a little moon and sun, and his brow furrowed slightly as he tried to place it before he jumped, hearing a noise.

Beetlejuice glanced about, and seeing nothing, muttered to himself. A short while later, Lydia had emerged, fully dressed, and was prepared to go. "Ready, Beetlejuice?" she asked.

Beetlejuice smirked. "I'm always ready, Babes." he drawled, wrapping an arm around her waist and she pushed away with a roll of her eyes.

"Keep it in your coffin, ghost-boy." she teased, and Beetlejuice plunged a conjured dagger into his heart, raining illusionary blood before grinning. "Anything for you, Babes." he chuckled and Lydia simply rolled her eyes again as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the front.

The moment they stepped outside, Beetlejuice, who'd been floating invisibly behind her, froze, his eyes going wide. Across the street was a spectre in a black robe carrying a bright, black handled and silver-bladed scythe.

"Oh, Hell." Beetlejuice muttered.


End file.
